1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a balance system for a sliding member and, more particularly to a balance system that can be custom manufactured into a variety of sash window assemblies and that utilizes an elastomer balance member.
2. Background of the Invention
A pivotal sash window adapted for installation in a master frame of a sash window assembly is well-known. The sash window assembly typically has opposed, vertically extending guide rails to enable vertical reciprocal sliding movement of the sash window in the master frame while cooperatively engaged with the guide rails or shoe channels. The sash window has a top sash rail, a base and a pair of stiles cooperatively connected together at adjacent extremities thereof to form a sash frame, usually a rectangular frame. Typically, a pair of spaced tilt-latches are installed on, or in, opposite ends of the top sash rail. Retracting a latch bolt in each tilt-latch simultaneously allows the sash window to be tilted inwardly. To this end, the sash window is pivotally supported at its base by a pair of sash balance brake shoes. The brake shoes slide within the guide rails which are typically in the form of channels.
A balance assembly is typically included with the sash window assembly to counterbalance the sash window within the master frame. One form of the balance assembly includes a spring that is connected at one end to a top portion of the master frame, typically within the shoe channel, and at another end to the brake shoe. The spring exerts an upwardly biasing force against the weight of the sash window. Different types of springs have been used in the balance assemblies. For example, a leaf spring is wound into a coil which is mounted to the guide rail and a free end of the spring is connected to the brake shoe. Some balance systems have been disclosed reversing the leaf spring configuration wherein the coiled end of the leaf spring is connected to the brake shoe and the free end is connected to the guide rail. Conventional spiral coil springs have also been used in balance systems. Block and tackle balance systems have also been utilized. These balance systems can be costly and can require large shoe channels to accommodate the balance systems.
In certain instances, the weight of the sash window requires increased counterbalance forces. Thus, multiple leaf springs have been used in tandem to increase these forces. Because windows can vary in size and weight, it can be difficult to specify a standard balance system that provides the most optimum counterbalance force against each sash window. As a result, window manufacturers must carry several different models of a balance systems having different sized springs that offer different counterbalance forces. This increases required inventories and factory space required to house all of the balance systems.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a balance system to counterbalance a weight of a sash window of a sash window assembly.
The master frame has opposed, vertically extending guide rails in the form of channels. The sash window has a top sash rail, a base and a pair of stiles cooperatively connected together at adjacent extremities to form a frame. A balance system is provided to counterbalance the sash window. The balance system includes a balance member. A brake shoe can be provided on each side of the sash window. The brake shoe is connected to the balance member. The sash window is pivotally supported at its base by the brake shoes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a system is provided to custom manufacture balance systems to be installed in sash window assemblies. According to another aspect of the invention, a balance system is provided using multiple balance members in tandem. The balance members are sized to provide varying counterbalance forces. In a preferred embodiment, a system is provided wherein three different balance members are provided. The balance members are chosen to provide different counterbalance forces.
According to another aspect of the invention, the balance member is an elastomer member. In one preferred embodiment, a plurality of elastomer members are woven together to form the balance member connected to the brake shoe.
According to another aspect of the invention, an elastomer balance member is provided having one end adapted to be connected to the master frame and another end adapted to be connected to the sash window to provide an upward biasing force to the sash window. In one embodiment, the balance member has a first end having a first loop. The first loop is adapted to receive a fastener to fasten the first end to the master frame. The balance member also has a second end having a second loop. The second loop is adapted to be attached to a brake shoe connected to the sash window. In one preferred embodiment, the elastomer member is a silicone rubber member.
According to another aspect of the invention, the elastomer balance member has a generally cylindrical cross-section. According to yet another aspect of the invention, the balance member comprises a first elastomer member and a second elastomer member wherein the members are coextruded. According to a further aspect of the invention, the balance member comprises a plurality of elastomer members woven together.
According to another aspect of the invention, a balance system is provided having a brake shoe and a balance member. The brake shoe is adapted to be connected to the sash window. The balance member has one end adapted to be connected to the master frame and another end adapted to be connected to the sash window to provide an upward biasing force to the sash window. The balance member has a first elastomer member having a first end and a second end wherein the first end is connected to the brake shoe. A first joiner is connected to the second end of the first elastomer member. A support member is provided and is fastened to an upper portion of the master frame. A cord is provided having an intermediate portion extending between a first end and a second end. The first end of the cord is attached to the first joiner and the intermediate portion passes over the support member. A second joiner is connected to the second end of the cord. A second elastomer member has a first end and a second end wherein the first end is connected to the second joiner and the second end is adapted to be connected to the master frame.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a system for custom-manufacturing a sash window assembly is provided. A master frame conveyor is provided wherein frame members are conveyed to different stations and are formed into a master frame. A sash window conveyor is provided wherein extrusion members and glass panes are conveyed to different stations and are formed into a sash window. A balance system conveyor is provided wherein a plurality of balance members are provided and one or more balance members are selected according to specifications of the sash window and are connected to a brake shoe to form a balance system. The balance system is installed into the master frame. The sash window is installed into the master frame and is connecting to the balance system. The selection of the balance member is controlled based on the specifications of the sash window.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a balance system is provided for a closure of an opening in a structure, the closure slideable within the structure. An elastomer member has one end adapted to be connected to the structure and another end adapted to be connected to the closure to provide a biasing force to the closure. The closure can be vertically or horizontally operable. The closure can be as sash window, a sliding door or a garage door.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a system is provided that biases a sliding member slideable within a support structure. An elastomer member has one end adapted to be connected to the sliding member and another end adapted to be connected to the closure to provide a biasing force to the closure. The elastomer member is placed in tension for an extended period of time. The sliding member can be, among other things, a sash window or door.